In spectrometers, temperature fluctuations constitute a particular problem, because in these high-precision instruments already small thermal expansions and displacements, caused thereby, in the path of rays can lead to errors such as e.g. the so-called image position drifting and defocussings. In order to prevent such errors due to thermal influences, two basically different solution approaches are followed: On the one hand—as described e.g. in DE 10 2010 000 490 A1—compensation mechanisms are incorporated, which can compensate thermal influences. Such compensation mechanisms lead to satisfactory results, but are extremely complex. On the other hand, attempts are made to produce the optical base body, on which further components of the respective spectrometer such as e.g. light entry lenses, mirrors, diffraction gratings, detectors etc. are mounted, from materials having a low coefficient of thermal expansion, so that it is largely insensitive with respect to temperature fluctuations. In this respect, e.g. DE 32 11 868 A1 describes an optical base body of compacted ceramic, wherein the base body is formed by means of corresponding moulds.
WO 01 131 55 A1 teaches various materials, such as glass ceramic, fibre-reinforced plastic and metal alloys for the production of a spacer element for a holding device of components of optical structures.
From the publications DE 100 10 514 A1 and DE 10 2011 082 468 A1, multi-part optical base bodies and spectrometer housings are known, which are formed either by shaping such as e.g. deep-drawing or respectively by the assembling of individual parts in particular of carbon-fibre-reinforced plastic.
The known optical base bodies, which are also designated as component carriers, chassis, optical bank, housing etc., fulfil their purposes but always constitute compromises between characteristics such as accuracy, manufacturing effort, manufacturing costs, liability to fracture, weight, variability etc., so that a need for improvement exists in several respects.